Learning to Fall
by Kasumi the Stargazer
Summary: Channy. Ten little songfic drabbles written for the ShuffleShots challenge.


Okay, so I finally got off my lazy butt and did what I've been dying to try for months: the ShuffleShot challenge. So, here it is: the product of about a half hour's worth of nonstop writing. My personal favorites are Feeling Sorry, Everything You're Not, Two Is Better Than One, and More Than This. But that's not important. Review and tell me which ones you guys like the best!

DSICLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or any of the songs/artists used.

* * *

**1. Superstar – Taylor Swift**

You remember the day you met him – you were completely starstruck. You even let him get away with stealing your yogurt. Then you got to know him – and, God knows, what a jerk he is, ugh! He was condescending and had a superior attitude and he treated people like they meant _nothing_. Then you _got to know him_ – and, God knows, _what_ an amazing person he is. He was sweet and caring and he really loves you.

And you never looked back.

**2. Heads Will Roll – Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

He's flirting with _her_ again. Stupid Portlyn. It's like he only does it when _you're_ there, like he knows how it – no way. There's no way he could know – is there? Crap. What if he does? _No! _You shake these thoughts out of your head. Right now, what matters is coming up with a plot to murder Portlyn – and every other female costar he's ever worked with.

The heads are going to _roll_.

**3. Get Out of This Town – Carrie Underwood**

Those damn paparazzi – another ruined date. Not even a date – this time they caught you before you even walked in the door. You just want them to cut you a break, just _once_, and he does, too. All you want is one peaceful night, _one_ date! Is that too much to ask?

You wish that the two of you could just run away together.

**4. Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson**

He makes you feel like you're walking on air – like the princess in that cute Disney movie _Aladdin_, whisked away on a magic carpet ride. Everything is right when you're with him – all of your worries and inhibitions disappear when you see him, when you're in his arms.

You're drowning in love.

**5. I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**

You come from rival shows – there's no way you could tell your friends, your castmates. But... he's so damn _amazing_. You don't think that he's noticed you staring at him from across the commissary – then again, you don't think that he's noticed you _at all_. You know _everything_ about him.

But if anyone asked you if you love him, you'd lie.

**6. Feeling Sorry – Paramore**

He doesn't care about you, but he is always somehow there when you need him. Your cast is stupid to him, but he hangs out with them more than his own. He thinks himself superior to you, but he unthinkingly compliments you. You don't exactly feel so great about yourself all the time, but he's got no time for feeling sorry. But he just _pretends_ to ignore you – you can see the actual concern in his eyes.

After all, all the best lies are told with _fingers tied_.

**7. Everything You're Not – Demi Lovato**

A nice boy – that's all you're asking for. One who's caring and compassionate, who can make you laugh and likes you for who you are. And, let's be honest, he would preferably be rich, too. _He_ is none of those things – well, except rich. _He_ doesn't care about anyone but himself. _He _doesn't even show compassion to _puppies_ unless there's something he can gain from it. _He _doesn't even try to make you laugh. _He_ only likes girls for their looks. All you want is everything he's _not_.

So then why are you so attracted to him?

**8. Learning to Fall – Boys Like Girls**

You know it makes him jealous when you flirt with other guys – you can see it in his oh-so-blue eyes. Before, it was just on occasion – you really didn't care that much. Now, though, now you see him coming around the corner and so you grab the nearest cute guy and start talking to him. You can see that he wishes it was him.

But if he isn't going to just learn to fall already, then you're going to take the initiative and teach him.

**9. Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls**

_He_ seemed content to just take anyone – well, so long as she was pretty. _You_ were waiting for the perfect guy to come along. _He_ is to most attractive and amazing boy you've ever met. _You_ are the most beautiful and incredible girl he's ever met. _He_ loves you. _You_ love him.

Maybe two really is better than one.

**10. More Than This - Vanessa Carlton**

He kisses you.

Suddenly you have this weird flash-forward thing and you see the two of you at the altar, getting married. You see yourself – boy, is that weird – smiling up him and him smiling down at you and he leans down and you tilt up and _ohshitwhatisthis_ –

He pulls back, unsure since you never actually kissed him back. You stare up at him for a moment, thinking about your freaky premonition. You wonder if he saw it too. You smile. You kiss him.

You know that you'll never need more than this. More than _him_.


End file.
